


The Soft Moments

by MaeForMe



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Brothers, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, Romance, Sad Fluff, its just a buncj of cute shit bro, velrisa is real gay for oriana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeForMe/pseuds/MaeForMe
Summary: A collection of soft writings and cute stuff for all your fluff having needs!Chapters still being added!
Relationships: Katherine/Sylnan Vengolor, Taxi/Br'aad Vengolor, Taxi/Velrisa/Br'aad, Velrisa/Oriana
Kudos: 33





	1. Alright Sylly

**Author's Note:**

> Br'aad and Sylnan attempt to make a song n' have a nice chat.

The half-elves home settled to the rising warmth of summer. Gentle heat poured in through the cracking windows, coming to rest on the brother's faces. They were met with another average day, an average man to pickpocket, an average woman tossing the boys a measly few coppers, and an average day of Katherine doing her best to teach Sylnan baking. As the market-goers hurried to there candlelit mansions, going with the sun, the brothers rested on the warehouse floor.

Br'aad plucked curiously at strings laid over wood. He had no idea what it was despite seeing it before, all the half-elf needed to know was the noise that sailed from it was captivating. 

"Any lyric ideas yet?" Br'aad turned his head to Sylnan, his dagger casually chopping away at the bird's nest he called hair.

"Uh- What?" The sharp edge grew dangerously close to Sylnan's nose as his focus shot to Br'aad, strands of hair fell in-between the floorboards. The blonde half-elf took a deep breath,

"Lyrics!  _ Sylly! _ "

"Ughhh I hate that," Br'aad was met with a halfhearted frown from his brother.

"Angry Katherine didn't think of it first?" His ears perked, setting the instrument aside to squirm next to Sylnan, a sharp grin painted his face.

"Yes! No- Well- BR'AAD STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" 

"KNEW IT!" Br'aad sprung from the floor, a finger of accusation shoved to Sylnan's forehead, "MY BROTHERS IN  _ LOVE. _ " The words bounced off the walls sending mice and other creatures scurrying to the nearest hole out. 

"I'm- I'm not  _ in _ love with Katherine Br'aad, I just think she's nice."

"Anddd?"

" _ And _ , I think it would be...  _ Nice _ if we got together but, it's not gonna happen." Sylnan shook his head with an out of breath chuckle to replace Br'aad's yells. He loved Katherine, would he admit it to Br'aad? Absolutely not. One of the many rules in Sylnan's head to having a younger brother, never tell them you might be in love,  _ especially,  _ if they happen to be an overactive fourteen-year-old named Br'aad Vengolor.

"Pft, why not?" Br'aad sat on his scraped knees, the instrument back in his hands.

"Are you serious? Br'aad. No one falls in love in the wharf, you just like, I don't know."

"Have kids n' then... Throw them in an orphanage?"

"Yea, yea, that! Or have kids to work on a farm."

" _ Or _ have kids to have them steal things for you?"

"Now we're talkin'!" The brothers couldn't help but laugh at there situation. Easier to joke than it is to confront as Katherine said, "But yea, no such thing as love in this place." Sylnan motioned to the shelter around them, particles drifting on the air, stairs ready to give out at any moment. He looked to his brother expecting a shared grin and yet, he pulled the strings with lowered eyes. Before Sylnan could imagine the words Br'aad rested his hand,

"You... You really think that?" The blonde boy's shoulders fell with knit brows. His brother stared, dark eyes fixed on Br'aad. 

"Well... I..." Sylnan looked around, Gods he felt like an ass, "I... No. I don't think that. I think... A lot of the Wharf is bad but, there's still love somewhere, I guess?" He tried to form an embarrassed smile, hoping Br'aad would see what he was getting at. The frown on the half-elf broke into a laugh,

"Pft! That's dumb."

"What! I thought you wanted me to say something sappy!"

"Yeah! But not something  _ that _ sappy!"

"You-" Sylnan brought a palm to his forehead, "That's gonna cost one brotherly hug." 

"Oh no you are covered in greasy hair don't you DARE!" In seconds the two had jumped to there feet, darting through the protesting warehouse. Hopping over the rails, gracefully tripping over bottles and loose planks, the brothers took advantage of every inch of the home. Eventually, Br'aad stumbled into Sylnan, officially caught. He didn't complain as the awkward brother hug was initiated. Even if it was played off for laughs, Sylnan couldn't help but hug his brother close.

"Love you, Br'aad."

"Huh?"

"Nothin' let's clean up."


	2. 16, Going on 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine and Sylnan attempt to bake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft Kathy x Sylnan,  
> also TW for talk of yeast infections

"Am I supposed to know what yeast is Kathy?"

"You're 16! Yes, you're supposed to know what yeast is! It's in the cupboard." The young human shook her head at Sylnan, Katherine's poufy hair seemed to bounce with her playful annoyance.

"Mm, we don't know that for sure-"

"I was born a month after you Sylnan!" She put a finger to his sharp nose," I know, you're 16." 

"Going on 17."

"Going, on 17!" The two grinned at each other before heading to the collection of bowls. Katherine began slowly counting, looking over each ingredient. The half-elf looked over the warm kitchen, it was unusual to be somewhere so well lit. Each tile on the floor seemed spotless well the fires burned bright. 

"What's next, chef?" Sylnan leaned against the counter, painting his elbow in flour. The dark brown girl snapped, her copper eyes enlarging.

"You made me forget the yeast! Go get it!" She patted Sylnan's shoulder, "It's labeled, front row of jars." Katherine turned to her collection of wooden spoons, preparing for the real baking, well Sylnan sat at the counter, grinning.

"Wh... Sylnan?" After a moment she glanced at the dark-haired half-elf, "What?" It hit her as he spoke loud enough for the tavern to hear,

"16 YEARS KATHY! _16 YEARS!"_

 _"_ It's hard to remember someone's illiterate when everyone around you can read!" The boy nearly doubled over laughing,

"I'm sorry! I think I'm in the majority! If you live in the wharf and can read, you're either rich or stupid!"

"Being able to read is stupid? I'd tell you to go read a book but your little brother would have to read it for you huh?" With that Katherine won there little dispute.

"Imagine making fun of a guy for being illiterate."

"Imagine being illiterate," The two shared playful eyes following Katherine pointing to the cabinet, "In there, it's the smaller jar, kinda looks like rice if it were tiny worms." He made a fake sickened face making his way to the cupboard.

"You know," Sylnan picked out the jar, "I think I've had one of these." 

"What's that mean?" Katherine took the jar, carefully measuring it out.

"Like a... Think it's called a yeast infection right."

"SYLNAN," Katherine burst out laughing, far too much of the ingredient pouring into the water, "Gross! Where? How? What did you get pregnant?" She chuckled through her teeth as Sylnan shrugged.

"Br'aad does the laundry, right? When he broke his arm it just got left, things happened n' before you know it, been wearing the same boxers for _months_."

"GROSS! Nevermind I don't wanna know! Yuck, ick, no more, none of that talk in my kitchen."

"You asked!"

"And I regret!" Katherine took a smiled breath, " _Anyways_ , if you wanna use your big strong man hands-"

"Thank you."

"-To stir this, that'd be lovely." She handed off the bowl along with a spoon to Sylnan's scarred fingers. Katherine was sure she could do it better but, it didn't hurt to let him try. The light created a warm hue to Katherine as her eyes focused on Sylnan. If there was such a thing as handsome in The Wharf, he would certainly fit the description. Fine jaw, leather black eyes, and surprisingly well-kempt hair, even his scarred, twisted nose seemed to tie it all together. It was odd to see him and Br'aad together, the two looked nothing alike. Sylnan's younger brother could easily pass for a full elf if it wasn't for his soft features. 

"This right?" The boy turned to Katherine, his shoulders laid back showing her the bowl.

"Yea, it looks great, want me to help out with the rest?" She already knew the answer from his wide-eyed grin.

"Nah I got it," He began stirring once more, "Could you go check on Br'aad?" Sylnan leaned back as Katherine stepped behind him. She couldn't hold her laugh at the false domestic scene they had built.

"Yeah, of course, Syl."


End file.
